


Snowflakes & Starlight

by CasualChloe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Board Games, Cooking Lessons, F/M, Fireplaces, Isolation, Snowed In, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualChloe/pseuds/CasualChloe
Summary: When Haruhi's dad goes out of town for the weekend, Kyoya invites her over to spend time with him at the Ootori Mansion. But when a sudden blizzard leaves them snowed in and alone these two must face spending more time together than they ever have before. The isolation brings out the best (and sometimes annoying) traits in each other, letting them observe sides that they have never seen and forces them to acknowledge their growing feelings. When the roads finally clear, their relationship will forever be changed.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

The Ootori Mansion was breathtaking. Large floor to ceiling windows making up a majority of the front, accented by deep gray stones on alternating floors. It was modern but the touch of stone made it feel like part of the past was still respected within it. With the looming clouds behind it, it almost looked like the cover of a Better Homes magazine.

A black limousine pulled away from behind me, leaving me to trek up the monstrous stairs alone. Reaching my fingers up to press the rounded doorbell, the door opened before I had the chance to ring it.

“Good afternoon, Haruhi.” Kyoya’s voice was smooth, quite possibly one of his most dangerous assets. “I hope the drive was alright, I sent one of our best limousines and drivers.”

“Uh, yes.” I wrap my sweater around my chest and cross my arms. It sure was frigid today. “It was lovely, thank you.” I would have been fine with just taking a taxi but he insisted, with no ulterior motives for me to pay him back either.

“Please, do come in.” Moving out of the doorway, a large foyer waited for me. The warmth hit my cheeks, making me blush as the tip of my nose tingled from the sudden change in temperature. I quickly slipped off my shoes and placed them on the mat by the door, the hardwood floors shone from fresh polish.

“Your home is beautiful.” And I meant that, beautiful paintings, delicate hanging lights, not a speck of dust anywhere. Yet it still felt homey, not like one of those setup homes that people get to tour before deciding if they want to move in.

“Oh please, there are much more beautiful things than this.” A corner of his mouth flicked up, one of his gray eyes giving me a quick wink. This is him flirting, right? My heart begins to race at the thought. He’s been acting like this more and more in the past few months: touches that last a beat too long, side glances, small smiles, extra conversations about anything.

And I’ve honestly . . . liked it. It was _nice_. Something I wasn’t accustomed too. I mean, pleasing the ladies is one thing but they all think I’m a boy. Plus, do any of them really know me? Kyoya probably has all sorts of information on me. I’d bet he even knows my blood type. Maybe I’ll ask.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” It was Saturday and normally I would spend it doing housework and getting groceries but since Dad is out of town for the weekend, I can always wait to do it later. There is plenty of food in the fridge already for me.

Without a response, Kyoya grabbed my hand and led me through various rooms and hallways. How do people even plan out houses this big? I would hate to have to clean this place. Let alone try to figure out how to navigate it. After a few more turns he led me into another room with equally high ceilings and a large fireplace. Above it hung a flat screen television on par with a movie theater with a sleek dark gray couch facing it.

“I thought we could have a sort of movie day; we have access to things that are still in theaters plus anything on a streaming service. There is also a collection of DVDs in the closet.” Kyoya motioned to part of the wall that I wouldn’t have even noticed was a closet with a nearly invisible seam and door handles that concave in.

Inside was every movie I could ever name and then some. Horror, mystery, comedy, science fiction, the Ootori’s had them all with release dates spanning a few decades.

“Are these all yours?” I inquired, running my fingers across the titles.

“Only some, others are my siblings’ or my mother’s. We enjoy collecting them, some are very rare with limited release.” Of course, something as normal as collecting movies had to have an edge to it. Damn these rich people. “What would you like to watch?” I shrugged. I really didn’t have a preference. Movies have never really been my thing.

“You pick. Just make it something I’ll like.” I winked in return resulting in Kyoya’s face flushing. Why did I do that? Shit. My own cheeks were getting hot. I surveyed the room once more as Kyoya started typing in something in the search bar of his smart TV. In the corner, there was a literal concession stand, popcorn maker, and all. There was even a glass display with rows of candy inside next to a soda fountain. The whooshing of a slushie machine spinning echoed through the room.

“Done.” A title card was queued up on the screen of something I’ve never heard of. “It’s a murder mystery, not even in theaters yet. Sit and get comfortable while I make some popcorn. Extra pillows and blankets are in the ottoman.”

A low chuckle escaped my lips as I made my way towards the couch.

“What?” Kyoya’s chin snapped towards my direction but his eyes stayed focused on measuring out oil for the machine.

“Oh, nothing, nothing. It’s just humorous to see you doing something borderline mundane. I figured you would have cooks and maids and stuff to take care of all your simple needs like this.”

His lips curled devilishly. “Ah yes, the help. Usually, we do have chefs and housekeepers but my family is gone for the week as well so I gave them this time off. It’s just us here. Do you doubt my capabilities?” _It’s just us here._ I’m sure he did this on purpose, his family gone and no one else to disturb us. To have some true alone time that never happens, especially at the Host Club.

“No, no. No doubt whatsoever.” I rolled my eyes but I don’t think he saw. “Just don’t burn my popcorn.”

It was his turn to laugh. “Yes, my lady.”

The blankets inside the ottoman were all plush and freshly washed, the soft scent of detergent wafting up. There wasn’t much variety in terms of color, patterns of blacks, and hues of gray mostly. At least this family is committed to its aesthetic. Grabbing the biggest one I could find, I curled up in the middle of the couch as the monotonous sound of popping kernels filled the air. In a few quick strides, Kyoya was in front of me, sitting down two large drinks and a package of licorice on the spotless glass coffee table. His eyes barely met mine, clearly focused on not spilling the glasses.

A few more strides and the whirl of the machine flicked off before he was by my side on the couch with a giant bowl of very buttery popcorn. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kyoya in such a casual setting before. He was wearing black sweatpants that had elastic at the ankles and a pale blue cotton t-shirt that exposed the slight definition in his arms. He looked . . . good. More at ease than ever as he lifted the blanket and pulled himself under it with me.

“One more thing.” His voice was softer, almost a whisper, as he grabbed a second remote off the table and pressed one of the only two buttons on the small controller. In an instant the floor to ceiling windows had blackout curtains pulled closed, shutting out any leftover sunlight. “Now it’s like actually being at the movies.” Even in the muted room, I could still make out his smile. Pressing the triangular button, a soft ensemble began to play through the surround sound speakers before he pulled me into his chest.

I tensed at first, his arm draped around my shoulders. I could hear his heartbeat, it’s rhythm steady. Was he not nervous? If I move the wrong way, I’m certain my heart will break through my chest. It’s fine. Breathe. It’s just Kyoya. The tension in my body began to melt away as I got more comfortable, shifting to lay across the couch, most of my body fully on his chest. It was his turn to tense now, his heartbeat significantly faster than it once was. Ha. Now I’m not the only one out of my element.

Within moments he relaxed as well, idly tracing random designs on my arm, his chin propped up on his other hand. Turning my attention to the large screen I began forcing myself to focus on the cinematic mystery instead of the handsome man beside me.

*************

A gentle snore vibrated next to me. That’s weird, who would be snoring? Something hot blew across my neck then passed only to blow across me again. Someone breathing? Oh shit. _Kyoya._

We must have fallen asleep at some point during the movie. When did that happen? I remember bantering about who the culprit obviously was and then . . . and then this I suppose. Slowly I peeled my eyes open, careful not to move and wake him yet. The room looked the same, still dark from the blackout curtains. The screen had long since displayed the credits and now showed the title once again. The popcorn bowl was empty, the same for the two drink glasses. A few stray pieces of popcorn littered the floor.

Kyoya groaned underneath me, shifting ever so slightly. There was a soft pressure against the back of my head. Reaching up to touch the source I gasped slightly, it was Kyoya’s long fingers deeply intertwined with my dark hair. His other hand rested on my hip to which I gently tried to push off. How did we end up in this position?

“Haruhi . . .” His voice was breathless, his lips moving against my neck as he spoke my name. Goosebumps rose across my skin, I guess we could lay like this a little longer. His arms felt safe wrapped around me, almost like I was at home. How long have we been asleep? An hour? Maybe two? Prying my phone out of my back pocket I clicked the screen awake.

We’ve been out a solid two hours. Idly I scrolled through my few notifications. Six missed calls from Dad and over ten texts from him. Well _shit_. Without thinking I quickly pried myself away from Kyoya, jolting him awake.

“Just ram your knee right up my crotch, that’s fine, I don’t mind.” His voice was gravely, still thick with sleep.

“Sorry, I just missed a lot of stuff from Dad, can you open the blinds please.” Kyoya nodded and rubbed his eyes before clicked the controller for the curtains. I paced up and down in front of the windows as the phone rang. C’mon Dad, pick up. His messages didn’t reveal anything to me, just to call him as soon as possible as well as asking where I was and if I was okay. He knows I was coming to see Kyoya today. Hell, he was ecstatic when I told him.

As the blinds parted muted oranges and reds pierced through the room. Normally I’d love such a beautiful sunset but what I saw before me was nothing like what I expected.

A thick layer of snow coated the yard and driveway, slight indentions showing where the driveway and sidewalk are. It was thick, too thick. Way too deep to shovel by hand or ever hope of driving through.

The call connected before I could signal for Kyoya to come look. My Dad’s voiced shrieked through the phone. “HARUHI! Are you all alright? Where are you? I tried calling but you weren’t answering, what were you doing?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m at Kyoya’s still. We were, uh,” I glanced over at Kyoya, still oblivious to the snowstorm as he picked up the popcorn on the floor. “We were just watching a movie and I turned my phone off while we were watching.”

Dad sighed on the other end. “Thank God I was getting really worried there for a while. Did you get hit with the storm too? I was going to try to drive back down but all the roads are closed.”

“It’s pretty bad here, too. There’s no way a car is getting through this anytime soon.” Hearing my words Kyoya joined me at the window, looking out over the frozen abyss. He pulled out his cell phone now, quickly displaying the _Emergency Blizzard_ alert on his screen to me.

“I tried to get ahold of authorities but they are saying it’ll be a day or two before they get this all cleaned up. I don’t even know if I will be back Monday night anymore.” He paused; I could practically hear the gears grinding in his head. “You’re going to have to stay there until the roads clear. It’s not safe to be out right now.”

“But Dad—”

“Put him on the phone please.” I sighed, there’s no point in arguing with him. I reluctantly handed my cell to Kyoya who took it with a small smile.

“Good evening, Mr. Fujioka . . . yes, yes I am aware.” He rubbed his chin as my father ranted into his ear. “Of course, that is no issue with me . . . she can wear my sister’s clothes while she is here . . . no sir, no funny business.” He winked; the smirk clear on his face. “I’ll take great care of her, as soon as the roads clear I can arrange for her to have a ride back home . . . yes, I’ll take great care of her . . . you too, stay safe.” Passing the phone back to me, I held it up to my ear. Why do I feel like those two are always plotting something?

“Dad?”

“Kyoya has agreed to let you stay there until things clear out. I’m sure there is plenty of good food stored up in that mansion.” Dad laughed, deep and hearty, his mood completely changed. “Be good and stay safe. I’ll do my best to get home as soon as possible.”

“Take your time, I’m a big girl, I’ll be fine.”

“I know you are. I love you. Talk to you soon.”

“I love you, too.” With a click, he hung up, leaving me completely alone with Kyoya. Immediately my phone began buzzing again. Messages from Tamaki and Hikaru asking where I was and if I was safe from the snowstorm.

Kyoya cocked an eyebrow. “The other members of the Host Club asking about your wellbeing?”

“Yes, how’d you know?”

“They’re pretty predictable in times like these.” His dark eyes scanned over my face, trying to read me. “Are you going to tell them you’re here?” He cocked his head to the side, genuinely curious with my response. If I tell them I’m here they would probably take a helicopter and jump out of it or something.

“No, I don’t think I will. I’ll just tell them I’m okay.” In a few keystrokes, I sent out my slightly vague responses and put my phone back in my pocket.

“Well,” Kyoya’s voice was light, humorous. “It looks like you’re stuck with me. What would you like to do now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Within minutes, more snow began to fall. Nowhere near the blizzard that we had previously slept through but still thick. The soft, intricate flakes trailing down from the sky in a slow, but persistent, dance. As if they were oblivious to what they have just done. To trap me inside with Kyoya. To trap many others inside, though hopefully, theirs is with family. Worry pricked at my heart as I thought of the other residents in my building and if they would be alright. Do they have enough food? Was everyone home when the blizzard started?

Kyoya was on the phone with his father, alerting the Ootori clan of the current situation. His voice was cold, devoid of any emotion. He told them just the facts, that the usual maids and cooks were gone, that he was fine, no there was no need to send a rescue helicopter. He told them everything the way it was, except for the fact that I was here with him. They didn’t exchange ‘I love you’ or anything of the sort when he hung up. Tossing his cell phone onto the couch.

Turning towards him, I cross my arms loosely against my chest. “How’d they react?”

“They were shocked I sent the staff home early. But pleased to know I was safe. Their least valuable asset secured.” There was something in his voice I couldn’t quite pick up on but I decided to leave it for now. We could always talk about it later, it’s not like we don’t have all the time in the world right now.

“Why didn’t you tell them I was here?” Once the words trailed off my lips, I immediately realized how childish that sounded. Like a schoolgirl with her feelings hurt, seeking validation on her relationship. Relationship? We aren’t a couple. There isn’t a need for validation like that right now.

What sounded like a choke came from him. “I’ll tell them once all of this is over. My sister would absolutely lose her mind asking for all the details. Which she could inevitably find about you. She would also just gossip with our mother. They can find out later.” He looks me over, analyzing the situation. “I’m not hiding you from them, don’t get the wrong idea. But if they knew you were here, they would just pester me the entire time. I want you all to myself.” His eyes slit on his final words.

Unexpected relief washed over me at the revelation that he wasn’t keeping me a secret. I know he wouldn’t be the type to be classist about things, but I wasn’t sure if he could be potentially ashamed. No, no, he would never feel something like that towards me. He’s not like some of the others at Ouran that look down on me due to my lack of pedigree.

“Would you like something for dinner?” Kyoya asked, clearly choosing not to acknowledge my childish behavior which I am grateful for. My stomach growled loudly in response and he smiled. While I had a large brunch, the popcorn wasn’t really holding me over. “Come with me.” He reached out his hand, not asking for me to grab it, more like insisting.

The tall Ootori heir led me through more extravagant rooms and long halls before we arrived at an oversized kitchen with three wall ovens and a double level island big enough to seat the entire Host Club and then some. My jaw was hanging open but I quickly shut it once I realized, but not soon enough as Kyoya was smirking at me, amused with my reaction.

This kitchen alone probably cost more than my apartment alone. Its size was intimidating yet somehow felt . . . homey. Maybe it was just because Kyoya was here with me, or that it is his and not some display set up. Walking over to the island I gently drug my fingertips over the polished white marble granite. Kyoya stood where he was, suddenly looking oddly sheepish.

I’m surprised his Host abilities didn’t immediately kick into action, pulling things out of cabinets, laying everything out for me. Maybe he didn’t see me as someone who deserved all the glitz and glam . . . or maybe . . .

“Do you not know how to cook?” His gray eyes shot to the floor before meeting my gaze.

“I understand how cooking works, yes. Have I ever had to cook something for myself? No.” Of course, of course, that’s what it is. Deep laughter shook from my body and I had to hold my stomach to keep it from cramping at the sudden excessive use of air. He looks startled, almost mortified.

“You rich people and lack of common knowledge. Come here, I’ll help you out.” In two quick paces, he was by my side.

“To be completely honest, I’ve only been in the kitchen a few times. As I said, we have family chefs that prepare all of our meals and any snacks we desire.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you have money I get it.” I jab at him playfully before pulling open the double doors to the refrigerator. It was filled to the brim with fruits, vegetables, meats, cheeses, and foreign ingredients I wasn’t even sure how to pronounce.

After surveying its contents along with a very intimidating pantry, I began to pull out the items I wanted. A few different blocks of cheeses, some artisan bread, salted butter that Kyoya informed me they had imported for Ireland, and a can of tomato soup (the most normal item in the entire kitchen).

“What are we making?” He eyed the contents carefully as I pulled out a small pot and pan.

“Grilled cheeses with tomato soup. We have to start somewhere on your culinary journey.”

“Ah yes, this a popular commoner meal, correct? I’ve only had it once and it was made with truffles and French cheese.”

I rolled my eyes at him as I emptied the can with some water into the pan and set it to warm. “You’re correct, but it’s also very easy to make so I’m sure you can handle it. Grab some bread and butter it, like this.” I motioned towards a second butter knife and watched him slather far too much on each slice. At least he was good at cutting the cheese into consistent slices.

“Is this the normal ingredients one would use?” His voice was analytical, almost robotic, as he looked over our array like it was just another puzzle he needed to solve.

“Not exactly. The soup is the same but usually we would just do sandwich bread and American singles.”

“Singles?” His head popped up to stare at me quizzically.

“Yeah, it’s American cheese slices that are wrapped in plastic. They’re good for sandwiches and perfect for grilled cheeses.” A small grunt left his throat as if the thought of individually wrapped cheese was something that had never occurred to him. Honestly, it might not have. “Come watch, this pan is hot enough now.”

Turning towards the stove I put my first slice of bread onto the skillet with a satisfying sizzle before laying cheese onto it. Kyoya stepped behind me only to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder.

“What are you—”

“Shhh, I’m observing.” His hot breath on my neck made goosebumps rise in its wake as I added the second slice of bread on top. My words came out in a jumble as I explained to him how long to cook it for to achieve the perfect golden color before flipping.

When it was Kyoya’s turn he let go of me with a somber sigh. Heat was still resting in my cheeks from his actions and part of me wished he wouldn’t have let go at all. What? What am I even thinking? Him holding me was way out of line, right? My thoughts weren’t allowed to travel much farther as I gave him tips on how to get it to flip without the other slice of bread sliding out of place. He overcooked his slightly, resulting in a much darker color than mine.

As he dished out the soup I cut and plated our sandwiches before we moved back into the movie room. Living room? Who knows what its proper title was. Kyoya went back to the soda machine and placed two more drinks in front of us on the coffee table.

“You first.” I motioned towards his plate. “Master chef.” He let out a small laugh before picking up half of his sandwich and taking a bite. “Well?” I cocked an eyebrow at him just as he finished chewing.

“I definitely see the appeal. Quick, easy, filling, and fairly good in regards to taste. Truffles would have made it better though.”

I rolled my eyes again. If I keep this up, they might roll out of my head by the time the weekend is over. “I’m glad you approve.” The rest of our meal was eaten in silence with small nods giving back and forth to each other through bites. Kyoya’s dark hair continued to fall into his eyes each time he reached for his drink.

“You need a haircut.” The words blurted from my lips before I even had time to filter through them. Embarrassment from potentially overstepping filled me as I cast my gaze on our empty plates.

Kyoya laughed. “Yes, I suppose I do.” He was smiling down at me, tugging at the ends to show how long it had actually gotten. “I don’t suppose you know any hairdressers that are willing to make a house call in such conditions?” I inched slightly toward him before running my fingers through his hair. His eyes went wide and I immediately pulled my hand back. What am I thinking?

“I could do it.” I’m not thinking. That’s clearly the answer. Kyoya raised his eyebrows, clearly expecting more of an explanation. “I cut my Dad’s hair all the time. I don’t think he’s ever been to a barber in my entire life. Mom always did it for him and then she taught me when I was little. I’ve been doing it ever since.” Memories filled my mind of the three of us in the kitchen as a family and the first time I ever cut Dad’s hair. It was way too short and choppy but he never once complained. I’ve gotten much better since that incident years ago.

“Yes,” Kyoya said, nodding.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I want you to cut my hair.” Heat rushed to my face and my palms tingled. Is he really going to let me do this? He probably has some foreign professionals come in and do everyone’s haircuts all at once at home.

“Uh, okay.” Anything else I wanted to say wouldn’t agree with my mouth. He stood up, pulling me with him. “Right now?”

“Of course.” He gave me a wide grin. “When else?”


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya’s personal bathroom was just as immaculate as the rest of the house with gray marble tile and a walk-in shower with more faucet heads than I’ve ever seen, each of them pointing in a different direction for a full-body soak. In the far corner, a few tiled steps led up to an inlay where a white bathtub sat inside, big enough to fit three people comfortably.

After some scavenging, we located the sharpest pair of scissors we could find. I’m pretty sure they aren’t meant for hair, well, more like positive that they aren’t but it’s all we’ve got. My heart beat louder and louder as Kyoya moved the bottles of shampoo and conditioner from the shelf in his shower over to the bathtub.

“The towels are in there if you could grab a couple.” Kyoya motioned towards a small door just next to the wide vanity, inside were numerous plush black towels and I pulled two down, sitting them next to the tub.

“Are you ready?” My voice wavered slightly and I mentally cursed myself for sounding so nervous. It’s just Kyoya and you’ve cut hair plenty of times. Just not like this, or to him. I wonder who cuts his hair normally. Probably some experienced French stylists.

Kyoya smiled down at me. “Of course.” With one effortless motion, he reached back to grab the top of his shirt and tugged it over his head, revealing his toned chest. I willed my eyes not to wander but the seemed to want to graze over the subtle curve of his abs. “Is this alright?” His bright eyes scanned my face knowingly, his lips turned up into a devilish smirk.

“I, uh, yeah. This is fine.” Moving past him I rolled up one of the towels and rested it against the edge of the bathtub so he could sit on the steps and lean back almost like he’s in a salon chair. “Sit.”

“Yes ma’am.” Pulling his glasses off he folded them and sat them on the vanity before leaning back so his neck rested on the edge of the tub, his hair falling softly behind him. I carefully made my way around his long legs to turn the water on, sticking my fingers underneath the stream to gauge the temperature before rolling up my sleeves. Kyoya’s dark eyes never broke their gaze from me, studying me almost. The water reached a comfortable warmth and I switched it from the faucet to the handheld.

Sighing, I slid my fingers through his soft hair. It’s now or never. And it’s not like it’s that big of a deal, right? Bringing the showerhead up I gently pulsed the water against his scalp before moving outwards. Neither of us spoke and I tried to keep my eyes away from Kyoya’s, his watch on me growing more and more intense as my blush grew much deeper. Massaging shampoo into his locks I risked a single glance at him.

“Careful not to get soap in my eyes.” He teased; his voice low.

“If I did, I promise it would be on purpose.” A soft chuckled escaped his lips as he finally let his eyes close, seeming to relax. I wonder if he could hear me. My excessive heart rate that is. It boomed loudly against my rib cage almost begging to be let out. My hands were trembling slightly, too, I really _really_ shouldn’t be this nervous.

By the time I was rinsing out the conditioner Kyoya had only peaked his eyes open slightly, clearly checking to see how much work was still left to be done. Shutting off the water, I tossed one of the soft towels over his head to which he jumped slightly at the unexpected action. “Scare you?”

“No.” I began rubbing his hair through the towel trying to dry it to the best of my ability. “I just thought you were finally coming for my life to get out of your debt.”

“And have the entire Ootori family and alliances come after me? Hell no, I’ll take the millions of yen tab instead.” Tossing the towel to the floor, I parted his hair like how he always wears it and began analyzing what I have to work with. He’s really let it grow out, I’ve never seen it this long before, it was even starting to curl under at the nape. I leaned over him, scissors in hand, trying to find the best angle.

“Here.” In one swift motion, Kyoya wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up and onto his lap, either leg straddling him.

“I—why?” His breath was hot against my neck until he relaxed back against the towel, eyes closed.

“I trust you, but I didn’t trust you to cut my hair from that position. You have to face my head on to get it perfect.” His voice was calm and collected where I was sure that mine had cracked when I spoke. His hands were still on my hips, his thumbs snaking up under the hem of my shirt to draw small circles on those patches of delicate flesh. “Get going before I grow impatient and you have to look at this shabby mess for the rest of the week.”

Willing my breathing to stop catching in my throat I leaned forward to pull clumps of hair between my index and middle finger, snipping the excess like I knew to do. With each snip I grew more confident in my actions, drowning out the situation to purely focus on the task at hand. Time passed quickly and going over everything once more I was quite impressed with my work.

“There,” I placed the scissors next to a pile of hair with a gentle _clink_. “All finished.” Trying to slide off of him he dug his thumbs into me deeper. Not enough to hurt, just enough to add pressure to keep me in place.

“Wait, make sure it’s even in the back.” Kyoya’s voice was thick like honey, dripping with a sweetness I didn’t know I craved. One of his hands reach around to my lower back, pulling me into him, my chest pressed against his. “I always worry it’s uneven in the back, no matter who cuts it.” Tilting my head to the side I tugged at his hair, ensuring that it was, in fact, a damn good job.

“Yes, it’s—” Kyoya tilted his chin up to mine. His lips slowly creeping up my neck and down my jawline, getting dangerously close to my own lips.

“Good.” The temperature change in his breath on my skin caused goosebumps to raise and I turned just in time for Kyoya to close the final distance before sliding off of him. He laughed again but let me go, grabbing his glasses to inspect himself in the mirror. “You did a wonderful job, Haruhi. I’m impressed.” Turning to face me he leaned against the vanity, arms crossed.

“Care to put a shirt on now?” My voice was playful, almost too humorous as I tried to not sound snippy in the least.

“I would but I intend on showering first, wash off any excess hair.” He stated it like it was an obvious fact. “Would you like to join?” The corner of his mouth flicked up but never fully committed to the grin.

“I would like to shower just on my own, but,” Kyoya cocked an eyebrow at me. I motioned down towards myself. “I don’t have any other clothes.”

“Ah, yes. Well, that can be solved with a simple closet raid. My sister has more clothes than she knows what to do with. Most of them she buys and forgets about without even taking the tags off of.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” The thought of taking her clothes without asking unsettles me a bit, but I’m what he said is true about having more than necessary.

“Don’t even worry about it.” He waved his hand in the air dismissively. “She won’t even notice and if she does, I’m sure she would genuinely be thrilled that it was for you.” I thought about asking what he meant by that but I’ll save it for a later time.

“All right.” I was hesitant but an unexpected excitement began to grow in me at seeing everything she had.

“Follow me then, I wouldn’t want you to get lost.” Winking he pushed himself away from the counter and walked towards the door, turning at the last second to block me from walking by. “But the shirt stays off until after I shower.” His eyes glittered with defiance, begging me to object.

I sighed, knowing that no matter what I said he wouldn’t move on the matter. “Fine. But no funny business.” My thoughts flooded back to his lips dancing on my jaw. Kyoya shrugged dramatically with a bright smile before sliding out of the way and taking me down the hall.


End file.
